Una nueva navidad
by Tomoyo Ciruela Estelar
Summary: Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction Tomoyo y Eriol, ahora los Señores Hiragizawa se hicieron amigos de una pareja de recien casados originaria de México, ¿qué pasará cuando estos nuevos amigos los inviten a vivir la navidad al estilo mexicano?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Card Captor Sakura les pertenecen a las CLAMP, el resto de los personajes son fruto de mi loca cabeza. Además Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction**

**Una nueva navidad**

Durante una cena de negocios en la que los esposos Hiragizawa celebraban el cierre de un gran negocio en la cadena hotelera se acercaron a felicitarlos Valentina y Hugo Mendoza, una pareja de Recién casados dueños de un importante negocio en su país de origen: México; en ese instante inició una nueva amistad, linda pero incapaz de reemplazar la inigualable amistad con Sakura y Shaoran.

Conforme el tiempo fue pasando la amistad se fue formalizando y antes de iniciar la temporada navideña decidieron irse de paseo, las chicas fueron a un agradable spa y los chicos fueron a un lujoso billar.

Mientras disfrutaban del relax que les ofrecía el spa, Valentina le hizo una inesperada pregunta a Tomoyo:

-¿Y que planes tienen para celebrar la navidad?

-Es la primera navidad que pasaremos juntos Eriol y yo, no hace mucho que nos casamos, tal vez nos quedemos en casa, ¿Y ustedes que van a hacer?

-Nosotros regresaremos a México, ahí celebraremos la navidad, ¿por qué no van a celebrar con nosotros?

-Es buena idea, pero debo consultarlo con Eriol, pero me encantaría

Por otro lado:

-Eriol, ¿Qué planean hacer en navidad?

-Pues tal vez estemos en casa cenando y cantando un rato, ¿Por qué?

-Es que se me ocurrió que tal vez podrían ir a México y celebrar la navidad con nosotros

-Claro, me encantaría, lo platicaré con Tomoyo, pero estoy seguro de que sin duda dirá que sí.

Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se reunieron para platicar acerca de su día salió a la plática la propuesta de Hugo y Valentina, y sin dudarlo dijeron que sí.

Los días pasaron rápido y una semana antes de navidad Hugo y Valentina regresaron a México para tener todo listo para la llegada de Eriol y Tomoyo.

Era día 22 de diciembre cuando Eriol y Tomoyo iban de camino al aeropuerto de Tokio donde tomarían el primer vuelo que los llevaría a México para celebrar una navidad distinta a lo que ellos conocían.

Iban muy emocionados por saber como era una navidad en México. Al llegar al aeropuerto de México fueron recibidos por Valentina y Hugo quienes les ontaron su itinerario y sus planes.

Primero fueron a celebrar una posada, y mientas cantaban el canto tradicional para pedir posada iban acompañándose con la luz de una pequeña vela; posteriormente rompieron una piñata y recibieron sus aguinaldos, llenos de cacahuates y colaciones, Tomoyo estaba fascinada entre colores y luces.

Al dia siguiente 24 de diciembre mientras preparaban la cena y veían los detalles disfrutaban del grato momento de compartir esas fechas con ellos en ese lugar tan lleno de magia y calidez.

Por fin llegó la hora de celebrar y los anfitriones comenzaron a arrullar al niño Jesús, mientras los Hiragizawa se maravillaban de tan hermoso momento, lo arrullaron con cantos y luces y muchos colores y terminado esto se dispusieron a celebrar.

Cenaron un delicioso pavo acompañados de la luz de las velas, pero conocieron nuevos platillos como la ensalada de betabel y el ponche con un agradable aroma y lleno de mucha fruta, después abrieron los regalos y echaron relajo un rato más, después de esos momentos agradables fueron a descansar, aun había muchos planes para los 3 días que les restaban de vacaciones en México, pero esos los planearían después.

Queridisimos y apreciadísimos lectores, aquí les traigo esta historia de navidad, es un regalo para ustedes que han decidiodo tomarse un tiempecito para leerme, gracias por la oportunidad, les deseo una feliz navidad, y nos leemos pronto, mas de lo que se imaginan, aun hay sorpresas para ustedes…

Los quiero mucho

Tomoyo Ciruelo Estelar.


End file.
